


I Won't Let Go

by BerryClarkeSweet



Category: Glee
Genre: ABDL, Desperation, Diaper, Diapers, F/F, Incontinence, Infantilism, MD/LG, Omorashi, Omutsu, Wetting, incontinent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryClarkeSweet/pseuds/BerryClarkeSweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn Fabray is finally able to walk again, but there's one thing she's been keeping a secret.  The accident had left her incontinent and she had been wearing diapers once she had started using the chair.  It wasn't so bad when she never had to stand, but now that she was walking she's afraid someone might discover her secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because there isn't enough Faberry omo out there.

Quinn sat in the car gripping her steering wheel. Her knuckles white and her palms sweaty. "You can do this. You can barely even see it." The blonde grumbled to herself. 

She squeezed her legs together just to make sure this wasn't a dream, but the diaper was still there. The soft material rubbed against her center and she felt her cheeks go red. Why did she have to be the one. Why couldn't this happen to Brittany. The diaper thing. Not the wheel chair. She wouldn't wish that on anyone. 

If Brittany were reduced to diapers then at least Santana would take care of her. Quinn couldn't tell anyone. She already embarrassed enough that even her mom knew. But it could be worse. At least it was only her bladder. 

The blonde let her hands fall from the wheel and she pulled the handle on her car door, the door swung open and she swung her legs out of the car and let them fall to the pavement. 

It was still a weird feeling to actually have her feet on the ground. Without any help anyway. She was still getting used to it. 

The blonde smoothed down her dress and looked at her reflection in the window to make sure her diaper butt didn't show through her dress. It didn't. At all. Thank god for all the spanks she had left over from the cheerios. 

...

By fourth period Quinn was feeling too wet for comfort. She could feel the soggy diaper under her butt and she knew that she was already forming a rash again, but she was too stubborn to listen to her mother and use baby powder. 

The blonde shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she tried to find a place that didn't irritate her skin, but no matter how she squirmed she could get no relief. She would just have to change her diaper at lunch. 

The blonde waited for what seemed like hours until the bell finally rang. She collected her books and dropped them off at her locker, exchanging them for her very discrete diaper bag. Which was her old backpack just filled with diaper supplies. 

Quinn walked to the science wing bathroom because she knew no one ever used that bathroom due to the fact that it smells like eggs. 

She walked into the handicapped stall and hung her backpack on the hanger. With a deep breathe she unzipped her backpack and pulled out a fresh diaper. Her doctor had recommended bambinos because they were absorbent enough to hold her urine for hours at a time. When she was still in the chair she used them. She didn't have to change until she got home, but the blonde was stubborn and had gone with goodnites from the grocery store as soon as she could walk. The first few days had resulted in many accidents she wish she could forget. But at least this way if anyone asked she might be able to say a little cousin had a bedwetting problem. However, she needed to change her diaper every two hours to be comfortable. 

Quinn ripped her old diaper off and rolled it up. She pulled out a ziplock bag from her backpack and placed the diaper inside before shoving the used diaper into the smaller pocket of the bag. 

The blonde pulled out a fresh goodnite and slid it up her legs, she pulled it up as high as it could go making sure that it was tight against her center. As much as Quinn hated to admit it, it felt great to have a fresh diaper on, however her irritated skin still burned.

Quinn reached for the lock on the door and just as she was about to walked out of the stall she heard the door to the bathroom fly open as someone rushed into the stall next to hers. 

There was a struggle and a lot of groaning coming from the other stall as Quinn listened in horror. She held a hand over her mouth trying not to make a sound as the other occupant struggled beside her. 

The girl continued to struggle, Quinn could see her toes curling inside of her loafers. The girl's toes were pointed in and she bounced on the balls of her feet as she struggled with her clothing. Finally Quinn heard a zip and the other girl finally sat on the seat and began to pee. Her stream was strong and loud as the girl relieved herself. Quinn bit her lip as she listened. She had no idea why but the sound of the pee hissing made her center throb. She squeezed her legs together and held back the small moan that bubbled up in her throat. The stream seemed to go on forever but it finally turned into a trickle. Quinn was disappointed when it was over, but also glad she could get out of this mess. Finally the girl ripped off some toilet paper, wiped, and walked out of the stall. 

Quinn debated what she wanted to do. Did she want to see this girl? Was she embarrassed about what had just happened? The blonde certainly was. Could Quinn use this against her? Maybe. That was the deciding factor. If anything happened she could use this as blackmail somehow.

The blonde walked out of her stall and as she walked towards the sink she saw Rachel Berry. 

Quinn nearly fell over at the sight of the other girl. Why? Why did it have to be Rachel. "Oh, hello, Quinn? What might bring you to the science wing?" 

Quinn grimmaced as she approached the adjacent sink to wash her hands, "I was just trying to find some peace and quiet." 

Rachel narrowed her eyes at the blonde, "I've never seen you here before.." 

"I don't always want to smell eggs. It's not a crime to use a different bathroom from time to time." Quinn argued. 

"I supposed you're right. I just never expected to see anyone else in this bathroom. Even the science nerds avoid it. Last semester Margie Stein almost - well that's not important. I'll see you in glee, Quinn." Rachel said giving the blonde a short wave before exiting the bathroom as if nothing had happened. 

Quinn stared at the door Rachel had walked out of wondering if the girl had actually walked in in the first place. She definitely had. This was not a dream. Why was she so desperate? Why was she so loud about it. Why wasn't she embarrassed about getting caught? Most importantly, why did it turn Quinn on? 

But Quinn soon moved on from her thoughts as she realized she had just gotten away with changing her diaper at school, even with Rachel Berry walking in on her. The would work. She just had to be more careful. And avoid Rachel Berry.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Quinn arrived at Glee Club she was very wet again. So wet that she was actually afraid that she might leak. Rather than attempting to sit through the entire class she slipped out before Mr. Schue arrived. The blonde decided the science wing bathroom was her best option. She took a pitstop at her locker to grab her diaper bag and made her way to the bathroom. 

This time around her trip was uneventful. She changed her diaper, disposed of the old in in a ziplock bag, and walked out of the stall without being interrupted. She was relieved that she managed to change without anyone walking in on her, but she was also a little disappointed that she didn't get to hear Rachel's stream again. The blonde shook the thought from her head and made her way back to the choir room. 

When she arrived Mr. Schue was already speaking at the front of the class. He paused to let her get to her seat and continued to speak about their upcoming sectionals. he claimed the competition would be tough, he was probably right, but she just didn't care too much. She had way too much on her plate to think about a stupid glee competition. At least right now. 

The blonde pulled a book out of her purse and began reading in an attempt to block out the rest of the glee club. Every so often she would look up just to make it appear that she was paying attention. And every time she moved her eyes to focus back on her book she would chance a look at Rachel. 

The blonde couldn't stop thinking about their encounter in the bathroom. She had never heard someone so desperate to pee. She had never heard a stream like that. And she had definitely never been turned on by it before. It was strange, but she wanted to experience it again. Mostly just to see if it was a fluke or not. It probably was. 

Quinn looked up from her book to find that Mr. Schue had stopped talking and the glee kids had gone off on their own to do something she was probably supposed to be doing as well. But she ignored this fact and was about to turn her attention back to her book when her eyes deceived her and snapped towards Rachel. The brunette was talking to Finn. Her eyes doe eyed and bright as she stared up at him. But there was something off about the way she was standing. Her posture was too stiff. Not as fluid as it normally was. Not that Quinn ever analyzed the way Rachel moved.

Quinn was about to assume it was just Rachel being Rachel again until Finn looked away and Rachel crossed her legs. The brunette's hand gently rested upon her abdomen and she saw a slight bounce. It almost looked as if Rachel needed to pee. 

Quinn redirected her attention to her book when she realized she was staring. But she couldn't help it. The same warm feeling began in her center again. She adjusted herself in her chair and squeezed her legs together giving her clit a little pressure to quell the feelings. But her eyes couldn't behave themselves as they snapped back up to Rachel. She had gone back to Finn and was talking about how to use your diaphragm correctly. She stood up straight with her hand just below her ribs and took a deep breath in and out. As she exhaled she wiggled her hips, if the blonde hadn't been watching her so hard she wouldn't have even noticed. 

Quinn bit her lip as she watched the brunette. She was too far in to stop now. If anyone asked she could make up something about participating from afar. Rachel was their star and who better to watch to get the gist of what she was supposed to be doing. 

Quinn finally returned her attention back to her book when she realized she had been staring for far too long. She needed to stop, people were going to get suspicious, and she was getting way too horny from watching the brunette. The blonde's clit throbbed in her diaper and she rocked back and forth a few times in an attempt to relieve herself. But it only made it worse as her sensitive center only begged for more. 

The blonde resorted to crossing her legs and gently squeezing her legs together every now and then. It would suffice for now. 

When Quinn looked up Rachel was gone. The blonde looked around the room but the brunette wasn't anywhere. Quinn assumed that the diva had given up and went to relieve herself, but a few seconds later Rachel came walking into the room with a large water bottle. Quinn assumed she had refilled it at the water fountain down the hall. But if she already had to pee, why make it worse? 

...

The hour was almost over and Rachel had finished her entire water bottle. She showed no signs of needing to pee other than squeezing her thighs together. 

Quinn's diaper was damp in more ways than one. She didn't need another change until she got home, but all she wanted to do was rip it off and rub her clit as she watched Rachel squirm. 

She wished the girl would squirm, or bounce, or do something other than just stand there squeezing her thighs together. Rachel must have been quite desperate to have to squeeze her thighs together so often. At least Quinn hoped she was. 

After Mr. Schue dismissed them Quinn waited for Rachel to leave, but she brunette made no effort to leave the choir room. The blonde had to make a quick decision. "Are you staying after as well, Quinn?" The brunette asked. 

Or Rachel would make the decision for her. "Yes, I dozed off during class." The blonde lied. 

"Well that's what I'm here for. What do you remember?" Rachel asked as she ruffled through some sheet music. 

"I remember Mr. Schue clapping his hands." Quinn admitted. 

"Oh dear, well we have a lot of work to do, so let's get started." 

...

Two hours later Quinn was caught up on everything she missed in the last few weeks, but her diaper was about to leak. Her diaper was full to the brim and it was not comfortable. 

Rachel wasn't doing much better. The brunette could barely stand still. And when she did her hands would gravitate towards her crotch. She never grabbed herself but it looked like she wanted to. "So next we have the choreography changes," Rachel started. The brunette walked toward the center of the room and when Quinn moved to follow she felt a drop of pee drip down the back of her leg. 

The blonde panicked and immediately moved to wipe away the wetness before it became visible, "Uh, Rachel? Do you think we could take a bathroom break?" The blonde asked. 

"Of course, Quinn. What a wonderful idea. I'll accompany you!" The brunette exclaimed. 

"That's really not necessary." Quinn tried as she walked toward her backpack, "I'll just be a minute." 

"Of course it's necessary, friends don't let friends venture to the bathroom alone." Rachel insisted.

"No, really, I don't mind going alone." Quinn laughed nervously but she felt her diaper leak again, she needed to change now. 

"Do you mind if I accompany you?" Rachel asked, her tone now concerned. 

"No." The blonde immediately regretted her statement as Rachel beamed and led the way toward the bathroom. 

...

Rachel made no signs of needed to pee as she entered the bathroom. She walked into the stall, sat on the toilet with not struggle, and began to pee. Heat warmed Quinn's center as she listened to the strong stream flow into the toilet. She wanted to rub herself right there. She slid her hand into her diaper and began playing with her clit as Rachel continued to pee. She bit her lip to conceal the moan she so desperately wanted to let out. 

When Rachel's stream stopped the blonde pulled her hand out of her diaper and realized she had a problem. She needed to get this diaper off. 

Then she had an idea. Pads! Period pads they make sound. That's the perfect excuse. 

Quinn began to pull at her goodnite. She ripped it off and pulled it out from under her. "Quinn? Is everything alright?"" Rachel asked. 

"Fine." The blonde answered. How was she supposed to pull out a new diaper with Rachel listening so closely. She hadn't anticipated the brunette actually paying attention. At least not after she had ignored the whole desperate to pee thing earlier. "You okay?" Quinn asked as she reached for her backpack. 

"I'm fine." The blonde heard Rachel turn on the faucet and begin washing her hands. She took the chance to reached for her backpack, but she couldn't get off the toilet. If she stood she might leak onto herself or the floor and she couldn't do that. Not here. 

The blonde reached as far as she could but she couldn't get a good grip on the bag. She pushed it up on the hook and finally got it until it slipped and fell to the ground. A few diapers spilled out onto the ground and the blonde just stared at them, mortified. 

Quinn could see that Rachel had now turned around. She had definitely seen the girl's diapers. Her life was over. She was never going to live this down. 

"Quinn? Are you sure you're alright?" Rachel asked again. 

"Yeah, I'm just- I'll just be a minute." The blonde's voice broke as she tried to hold in her tears. 

"Do you need any help?" Rachel bent down and picked up one of the discarded diapers. 

"Can you please just slide one of those to me." Quinn asked. There was no use trying to hide anymore. She had been found out. She let her tears fall freely down her face, but she wouldn't let Rachel hear her cry. 

The diva held the diaper under the door and Quinn reluctantly took it. 

Quinn stretched the goodnite a bit before sliding it over her legs and pulling it up over her butt. She patted down her dress and made sure everything was concealed and then very slowly made her way out of the stall. 

The blonde went to the sink, wiping at her eyes. She washed her hands and turned to look at Rachel. The girl was speechless. She looked at the diaper on the ground and then again at Quinn, then back at the diaper. "Quinn, are you sure you're alright? If something is wrong you can tell me." 

"I'm fine," Quinn sniffled, "I knew I couldn't keep this up forever." 

Rachel took a step toward the blonde, "What? What couldn't you keep up?" 

"I have a permanent disability from my accident. But it's embarrassing. I didn't want anyone to know." Quinn began to explain, "I don't like to talk about it." 

"I won't tell anyone. I promise." Rachel reassured the girl. 

"Well you've already seen enough. I don't think it matters anymore." Quinn took a deep breath and finally spilled the secret she had been keeping for months, "I'm urinary incontinent. I can't control when my urine comes out." 

The blonde waited for the laugh, or the ridicule, or anything. But all Rachel did was smile at her, "Is that it?" Rachel asked. 

"Is that is?! I have to wear diapers every day. Every night! These aren't even the right diapers. I'm just too embarrassed to use the ones that will actually hold enough." The blonde wrapped her arms around herself and tried to fight the tears that were stinging at her eyes, but they spilled over and ran down her cheeks. 

Rachel approached Quinn and ran her thumbs over the blonde's cheeks to wipe away the tears, "It's okay. Shhh," Rachel pulled Quinn in for a huge and pet the blonde's hair, "I know this is hard. But it's going to be okay. You're going to get through this." 

The blonde wanted to fight, she wanted to run, or scream, or do anything but sit there and let herself be embraced by Rachel. But she was so tired of running and hiding and trying to pretend like this wasn't real. So rather than trying to run away from her life again she relaxed into Rachel and let the girl comfort her.


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn finally stopped crying after what felt like hours, but in reality it was only about a half hour. 

The brunette's arms were warm and secure and the blonde just curled further into the girl's embrace. Even though she hated that Rachel made her feel this safe she needed more. She never wanted to leave the brunette's arms. 

Rachel rubbed soothing circles on Quinn's back and gently rocked the blonde back and forth. Quinn gripped the diva's shirt and snuggled her face into her chest. "Are you okay, Quinn?" Rachel asked quietly. 

The blonde couldn't bring herself to look up at the blonde, so instead she simply nodded her head. 

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked again. 

Quinn pulled herself away from the brunette and finally looked up at her. "I don't know. This is kind of a lot to process." 

"Do you want me to go?" Quinn felt Rachel stiffen under her, but the blonde only gripped the brunette's shirt tighter. 

"No." Quinn breathed, "I don't." 

The blonde was torn. She desperately wanted Rachel to leave her alone to fall apart on the floor, but a louder part of her mind was shouting for her to keep the girl close and never let her go. But she didn't want to sit on the bathroom floor forever. She didn't want to risk someone walking in. Her diapers were still strewn across the floor, her backpack lay in the middle of the handicap stall, and she was pretty sure that her dress was not covering her diaper. "I do want to leave the bathroom though." 

"Okay." Rachel shifted from under Quinn and pushed herself to her feet. She held out her hands for Quinn to grab and pulled the blonde to her feet. "We don't have to practice anymore today. I'm sure you're quite tired from today's-events." 

"I think I'm done for today." The blonde confirmed. 

There was an awkward silence as Quinn gathered her things from the ground and pulled her backpack onto her shoulders once again. "Please don't tell anyone about this." Quinn felt like she was begging. But, she knew she might not be able to trust the diva after everything she had done. This was the perfect time to get the ex-cheerleader back for all of the torture she had put Rachel through. 

"I won't. I promise." Quinn didn't exactly trust Rachel, but there was something about her eyes that made the blonde believe that Rachel wouldn't tell anyone. Not even Finn. Or her dads. Or her diary, if she kept one. 

"Thank you." Quinn made her way toward the door and turned to look at Rachel one last time, "I'll see you in glee?" 

Rachel nodded her head with a small smile and with that Quinn walked out the door. 

...

It had been a week since the bathroom incident and Quinn and Rachel had not spoken once. Rachel wasn't sure how she felt about it. The two girls had shared such an intimate moment and yet their relationship had not grown at all. In fact, Quinn wouldn't even look at the brunette. 

Rachel had considered trying to initiate a conversation multiple times, but Quinn didn't seem to want anything to do with Rachel. She avoided her as much as she possibly could. And even though Rachel understood why, she hated it. She hated it because she knew that Quinn was still filled with guilt. She knew that the girl couldn't accept this small fact about herself. It wasn't her fault that she was incontienent. It wasn't her fault that she needed to wear diapers, and she shouldn't feel ashamed for it. But the brunette could understand why she would. 

Rachel couldn't imagine not being able to control her urine. Not because of the diapers, but because she would miss the feeling her full bladder gave her. The heavenly ache in her lower abdomen gave her such a rush. She could never imagine giving that up. But at the same time, knowing that the blonde could't control her bladder made her feel a little-well she wasn't sure. One part of her was intrigued, and the other part was just turned on. Knowing that Quinn could not control herself made her just want to take care of the other girl. She wanted to hold her and make sure she knew that she shouldn't be ashamed of her body. She wanted her to know that she was every bit as beautiful as she was before the crash and that nothing could ever change the way Rachel saw her. But she understood there were boundaries, and since the blonde wouldn't even look at her that would probably never happen. But she still had to make sure the blonde was okay. 

Glee was her chance. She would finally be face to face with Quinn and there was nowhere for her to go. For a while anyway. She had convinced Mr. Schue to put them into pairs for a duet challenge. And she had rigged the pairing so that she and Quinn were together. The challenge would last the entire week. If she could get through Quinn's walls again before the end of the week she would be happy. If she failed, she would have to accept defeat. Maybe. Rachel Berry was not very good at loosing. Especially not with Quinn Fabray. 

...

"Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray." 

Quinn's head snapped up from her book and glared at her teacher. "Mr. Schue there must be some mistake. That can't be right. I am not going to work with her." Quinn spat. 

"I'm sorry, Quinn. The decision is final. Everyone find your own space. You have the rest of the day to work with your partners." The man clapped his hands and sent this kids to find their partners. 

Quinn folded her arms over her chest and waited for the diva to approach her. Sure enough the brunette walked up the risers and stood in front of the blonde. "It seems as though we will be working together this weeks." The brunette said in a sing song voice. 

"Yeah, I'm sure you had something to do with this." Quinn hissed up at the girl. 

Rachel took a deep breath and straightened her stance, "Even if I did, you're stuck with me now, so there's no use trying to get out of it. I've already reserved the auditorium so if you'll please accompany me there-" 

"Yeah, whatever." Quinn rolled her eyes as she walked out of the room, not bothering to wait for Rachel. 

...

The girls had been trying to find a song for two hours now. Everyone else had probably gone home by now and yet here they were, still going through music. 

Quinn was a bit disappointed that Rachel wasn't squirming at all today. She had hoped that if she was going to be stuck with the girl she would at least get some enjoyment out of it. But of course Rachel would choose today to not do whatever it is she does. 

"Rachel, we've been at this for hours. Can I please go home now?" Quinn groaned. 

"No! We have to find the perfect song!" Rachel placed her hands on her hips and leveled Quinn with a look. 

"We have all week to find a song." Quinn argued. 

"Well we have to-okay fine. I didn't rig this stupid challenge so that we could find the perfect song. I just needed to talk to you. I didn't know how else to approach you." Rachel blurted out. 

"I knew it!" Quinn shouted. "What do you want from me? Money? Status? I don't have either of those for you so you might as well move on." 

"I said I wanted to talk. I'm not trying to blackmail you, Quinn." Rachel said, unamused. 

"What do you want to talk about?" Quinn asked. 

"Surely you haven't forgotten about last week's-event." The brunette sputtered. 

"Why are you bringing this up, Rachel?" Quinn asked through gritted teeth. 

"Because. Look, I know we aren't friends, but I just wanted to make sure you were okay. What was I supposed to think after that. You won't even look at me. Did I do something to offend you? Are you still worried I'll tell, because I assure you I won't." Rachel took a few steps toward Quinn but quickly decided against moving any further when it was clear the blonde was already becoming angry. Instead the brunette took a seat on the piano bench and folded her legs in her lap. 

"I just want to forget that ever happened. How am I supposed to believe you won't tell anyone. You went and told Finn about my pregnancy. Why would this be any different? Quinn knew she didn't believe that, but she couldn't let Rachel know that. 

"Because I may have some leverage for you." Rachel's eyes went wide as the words came out of her mouth. 

"What?" Quinn quirked a questioning eyebrow.

"I have a secret that would destroy me as well. I'll tell you. If it will make you feel better." 

"I'm listening." Quinn said, suddenly interested in what Rachel had to say. 

"I-I have a-um. God, this is harder than I thought it would be." Rachel took a deep breath and bit her lip. She told herself in her head that when she opened her mouth she had to just spit it out. The brunette closed her eyes and opened her mouth to speak again, "I have a fetish." Rachel said quickly. 

"Okay..." Quinn said confused, "And..." 

"It's a little strange." Rachel continued. 

"Are you going to tell me what it is or not?" Quinn pressed. 

"I like being desperate to pee. A lot." Rachel said quickly. 

Quinn was quiet for a moment as she took in the statement. She wasn't expecting Rachel to actually admit to it. But she was glad she did. "Yeah, I kind of knew that already." 

Rachel's jaw went slack as she gaped at the blonde, "How? I've never told anyone!" 

"Maybe not. But I heard you in the bathroom the other day. And then I saw you squirming around later. It was kind of obvious what was going on. I mean I didn't know you liked it or whatever, but I knew you had to go." Quinn explained. 

"I was having an off day." Rachel defend, "I usually don't have that much trouble." 

"Do you have to go now?" Quinn asked. 

Rachel's cheeks tinted pink and the girl looked away from the blonde, "Yes." 

"How long has you been doing it for. Whatever you call it." Quinn asked again. 

"It's called holding, and I started after I relieved myself this morning." Rachel answered. 

"How much water have you drank?" Quinn asked further. 

"A gallon. You seem very interested, Quinn. Why are you asking me so many questions?" Rachel asked with a small smile. 

"I don't know. I'm just curious. It is kind of strange." Quinn asked trying to appear indifferent. 

"I know. But now you have your leverage. Are you happy now?" Rachel asked. 

"Actually, yes. I'm very happy." Quinn answered with a small smirk. "I guess that means I can go home now?" 

"Yes. I suppose it does." Rachel answered with a soft sigh. "We have to practice again tomorrow." 

"Yeah. Let's just meet at my house instead." Quinn offered. 

Rachel's eyes lit up as she clapped her hands, "Wonderful! I'll make snacks!" 

"You are so weird." Quinn grumbled as she shouldered her backpack and walked out of the auditorium.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel arrived that Quinn's house at exactly five thirty with a plate of vegan brownies. They were delicious, but Quinn only admitted to them being okay. The girls moved up to Quinn's room after their snack and that was the beginning of the blonde's struggle

She was also incredibly distracted by a few things. The first thing was that she was wondering how full Rachel's bladder was. The second was that since she was at home and Rachel knew about her secret she was wearing a bambino diaper under her dress. It was much bigger and a lot louder than the goodnites she normally wore and she tried not to move too much so that Rachel didn't see it, or hear it. But the worst part was that Quinn only agreed to get them if she could get the cute ones with animal print and she definitely didn't want Rachel to see that.

"Do you have anything in mind for today?" Quinn asked trying to find something to focus on.

"I have a few pieces, but I don't think they are ideal. We have a very complex relationship. I was actually hoping that we might be able to just hang out. Maybe with time we will be able to find a song that is more fitting for us." Rachel suggested.

"I'm not really an exciting person. I usually just sit in that nook over there and read." Quinn pointed to the small seating area in front of her window and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well maybe if we just spend some time together something will come to us." Rachel's tone was hopeful, but it didn't stop the blonde from being doubtful.

...

An hour later the girls were sitting on Quinn's bed watching old sitcoms. There were too many awkward laugh tracks but at least it filled the silence. However, it didn't stop the burning questions in Quinn's head. Was Rachel desperate now? Had she ever accidentally peed? Did it ever hurt?

Before Quinn could muster up the courage to ask any of her own questions Rachel spoke, "Quinn, since I answered some of your questions yesterday, do you think you could answer some of mine?"

"I guess." Quinn answered.

"Are your diapers comfortable." Rachel asked flatly.

"Well, no. But I do get a rash. My mom keeps telling me to use baby powder but that just feels like too much for me." Quinn answered.

"Like too much what?" Rachel pressed.

"Too much like a baby." Quinn grumbled.

"Is that why you don't like them?"

"It's part of it." Quinn said.

"Do you only wear those small ones? I remember you said they don't hold very much." Rachel continued.

"No. I wear bigger ones that are made for adults too. I-I'm wearing one now, actually." Quinn stuttered.

"Can I see it?" Rachel asked.

Quinn's eyes whipped to the brunette, "Are you serious?"

Rachel nodded her head with a serious expression on her face.

"Why do you want to see it? Quinn asked her tone a little more harsh than she intended.

"For the same reason that you kept asking me questions about my fetish yesterday." Rachel said.

Quinn furrowed her brow and waited for Rachel to elaborate.

"I'm curious. I understand if you don't want to show me. This is a little different than something that I like to do." Rachel reassured the blonde.

"They are pretty embarrassing. I don't know if I'm comfortable with that." Quinn admitted.

"I'm not going to make fun of you, Quinn. I'm just curious. If that's too much for you I understand." Rachel said with a small smile.

Quinn bit the inside of her cheek trying to decide what she wanted to do. She knew Rachel wouldn't tell anyone because she had leverage now. Rachel couldn't do anything. But if she laughed she would never get over the embarrassment. However, Quinn couldn't talk about this with anyone else and she definitely couldn't show anyone. This was her only chance to actually be herself around anyone and Rachel was welcoming it. "Okay, I'll show you." Quinn pulled up the hem of her dress until she had bunched it up and pulled it close to her stomach. A large diaper with animal print appeared from under her dress with a light yellow tint starting to show through. The blonde's cheeks felt as though there were on fire when she realized that Rachel could see her pee through the diaper. "Sorry. I can't help it."

Rachel smiled gently at the blonde. "No. They are cute. I like them." The brunette stared down at the diaper for a moment before speaking again, "Can I touch it?"

Quinn was put off by the question for a moment but quickly decided that she had already gone this far why start overthinking this now? "Sure."

The diva reached out and gently ran her hand down the front of the diaper feeling the slick material it was made out of. "How much do these actually hold?" Rachel asked.

"They hold a lot. About 160 oz. That's what the box said anyway. Well the box was in milliters." Quinn wasn't sure how to feel about the situation. Rachel looked almost entranced by Quinn's diaper. The brunette kept running her hands over the diaper and the blonde didn't want to admit it, but it felt good.

"Are you holding?" Quinn asked the question before she could stop herself.

"Yeah. I've been holding all day." Rachel admitted.

"How bad do you have to go." Quinn asked.

"Not that bad yet. I can usually hold all day." Rachel said.

"Oh. Wow."  Quinn stared down at Rachel's stomach imagining how much pee must be sitting in her bladder just begging to be released.  The blonde bit her bottom lip as she remembered the sound of Rachel's stream.  It sent chills down her back just thinking about it.  

"Quinn?"  Rachel broke the silence and the blonde's cheeks went red again for what felt like the tenth time that day.  "What are you doing?"  

"I was just thinking."  The blonde didn't have to tell Rachel the whole truth.  

A small smile formed on Rachel's lips as an idea formed in her mind.  The brunette scooted closer to the blonde and gently pulled the girl's hand to her abdomen.  She pushed Quinn's hand down on her swollen bladder and Rachel squirmed as she felt her muscles spasm.  Quinn nearly drooled as Rachel continued to rub circles on her bladder, continuing to squirm and moan as she desperately tried to contain the contents of her bladder.  Rachel looked up at Quinn with a smirk, "Something tells me I'm not the only one who is into this, Quinn."  

The blonde could only shake her head confirming that was very into what Rachel was doing right now.  "What was your favorite part of that day, Quinn.  When you caught me desperate in the science wing."  Rachel purred.  

"Um..I don't know."  Quinn tried but that only made Rachel move closer.  The brunette moved to her knees and straddled Quinn on the bed.  She took both of Quinn's hands and began rubbing firm circles around her bladder.  

"Yes you do,"  Rachel pressed, "And if you don't tell me I'm going to let go of all this warm pee right her on top of you.  But you might like that anyway.  Wouldn't you."  

Quinn's eyes widened at the thought of being so close to Rachel's stream.  She would be able to hear the hiss and feel the warm wetness cover her body.  But it would also leave a mess.  A big mess.  "I love the way it sounds."  Quinn admitted.  

"You love the way what sounds?"  Rachel pressed further.  

"Your stream."  Quinn breathed.  The blonde had never been this turned on before, she was beginning to get dizzy as Rachel continued to rub firm circles with Quinn's hands.  Quinn thought that she might cum right there if Rachel didn't stop, but then she felt it, a few drops hit her skin and Quinn gasped at the feeling.  

Rachel smiled down at the blonde as she took one of her hands from Quinn's and moved to lift her skirt to reveal a small wet spot on her pink panties.  "Oops."  Rachel hummed as she rubbed the wet spot with her free hand.  "It's much harder to hold when I'm horny."  Rachel admitted.  

The spot grew and more pee dripped onto Quinn's legs, it took everything in the blonde not to moan.  "Do you want to see me pee, Quinn?"  The blonde nodded her head and Rachel moved off of the other girl.  "In your bed?"  Rachel asked.  

"No.  In the bathroom."  Quinn finally found her words and Rachel stood from the bed.  The girls walked into Quinn's bathroom and Quinn closed the door behind her.  

Rachel pulled her panties off and threw them to the side before lifting her skirt and sitting on the toilet.  "Is this what you want?"  Rachel purred.  

Quinn nodded her head, her eyes glued to Rachel's center as she waited for the stream.  

Rachel continued to stare up at Quinn as she pushed her muscles and get to pee.  She quickly had to close her eyes at the feeling of relief as her bladder emptied.  She bit her lip and arched her back which only made the stream splash louder into the water.  

The brunette peed for over a minute before her stream finally turned into a trickle and ended with a few last drops.  Rachel opened her eyes to see Quinn gaping down at Rachel, her eyes not glazed over.  "Did you like that?"  Rachel hummed as she stood from the toilet and approached Quinn once again.  

"Yes."  Quinn breathed, "I loved it."  

"Good."  Rachel lifted Quinn's dress to reveal a very full diaper.  It wasn't filled to it's capacity, but it was enough that the blonde needed to change.  "Looks like someone needs to be changed."  Rachel reached down and rubbed Quinn over her diaper, "But not before I have a little fun with you first."  

Rachel gently pushed Quinn until her back was against the door, she rubbed harder against the girl's diaper and smirked at Quinn finally let out a moan.  "It's okay, Quinn.  You can admit that this feels good.  You don't have to hide from me."  

The blonde let her head fall back against the door and spread her legs further to give Rachel more room.  "Good girl, Quinn."  Rachel purred, "Let me take care of you."  

Quinn was embarrassed at how close she already was.  Between watching Rachel pee, and rubbing the girl's bladder she had almost had an orgasm without any help at all.  "I'm already close."  Quinn groaned.  

"I want you to cum for me, then."  Rachel ordered.  

Quinn did as she was told, her body stiffened and she saw stars behind her eyelids as a wave of pleasure washed over her body.  She moaned louder than she meant to and she quickly bit her lip in an attempt to silence the moans.  When her orgasm finally passed she opened her eyes to see a beaming Rachel standing in front of her.  "Now, I know you're probably sleepy after all of that fun we just had.  So let's change your diaper."  

Quinn snapped out of her daze at the brunette's words, "Change?  Rachel, no.  I can change myself."  

"You just saw my half naked if it's modesty you're worried about I think that ship has sailed."  Rachel said.  

"No.  It's just, I don't want to feel like-a baby."  Quinn admitted.  

"Why are you so worried about that?  You don't have to be nervous.  It will be fun.  Come on.  You might like it."  Rachel tried to convince the blonde.  

"I don't know."  Quinn worried her hands in her dress as she thought about what she wanted to do.  She didn't want to feel like a baby.  Not because she was totally against the idea, but because she was afraid she might like it.  That would only make her weirder.  Especially since she already had to wear diapers.  "Okay, let's try it."  

"Wonderful!  If you could please get some towels and place a pillow on the ground.  Also, where do you keep your diapers?"  

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn snuck into the hallway and stole three towels from the closet. She knew there was nothing wrong with taking a few towels from your own closet, but something about this made her feel dirty. She knew she would never be able to look at her bath towels the same way again. 

The blonde tip-toed back to her room and closed the door behind her, letting out a heavy sigh as she relaxed behind the door. "I got the towels." Quinn announced, showing them to Rachel. 

"Excellent! Bring them here please." Rachel asked motioning for the blonde to come toward her. 

Quinn walked across the room and handed the pile of towels to the brunette. "Thank you." Rachel said before spreading the three towels on top of each other on the floor. The diva got on her knees and spread out every wrinkle to ensure that they were perfectly flat. "Can you please hand me one of the pillows from the bed?" 

Quinn handed Rachel a pillow and the brunette delicately placed it at the top of the make-shift changing table she had made on the floor. "There." Rachel said, pleased with her creation. "Now, please direct me to where your diaper supplies are located." 

"They're in my bathroom closet. All the way at the bottom." Rachel nodded in understanding and walked back into the bathroom to gather Quinn's things. 

Rachel walked over her old skirt and panties and stood in front of the closet. She was glad that she always packed a spare set of clothes just in case there was an accident. In her case either a slushy or a wetting. 

The brunette opened the closet and all the way at the bottom she spotted a few things. Baby wipes, baby powder, a few creams, but the four shelves above were stuffed to the brim with diapers. It seemed that there were a few different brands. Maybe Quinn hadn't figured out what kind of diaper she wanted to stick to yet. This was going to be more complicated than Rachel had originally thought. 

The brunette walked back to the bedroom and looked down at Quinn who was now perched on the end of her bed. "Quinn, it appears that you have more of a stock than I was expecting. What kind of diaper would you like to wear?" 

"Um.." The blonde rubbed the back of her neck and pursed her lips while she thought, "How about the ones with the aliens on them?" 

"Wonderful." Rachel walked back to the closet and grabbed the blue diaper with aliens, a bottle of baby powder, a bottle of cream, and some baby wipes. 

Rachel walked back into Quinn's room and set all of her supplies on the floor. "Would you please lay on the floor, tummy up to the sky." 

The blonde quirked her eyebrow at Rachel's request, but complied. 

Rachel kneeled down in front of Quinn and cleared her throat, "I will announce my actions before I make any movements. This way if you are uncomfortable you can stop this before it gets too overwhelming." 

The blonde nodded her head in understanding and Rachel cleared her throat before speaking again, "I am going to unfasten the tabs on your current diaper." The brunette leaned forward and gently pulled at the tabs on Quinn's diaper. They ripped off and hung limply at the blonde's hips, "I am now going to pull back your diaper." 

Quinn averted her eyes, looking anywhere but at Rachel. The blonde wasn't exactly shy, but no one had ever seen her like this before. She had just had an orgasm at the very same girl's hand, but this was different. It was more intimate and personal. It was vulnerable and Quinnn had never been good at that. 

Quinn felt the cool air hit her skin as the diaper was pulled away from her body. It was refreshing to feel the damp material pulled of her skin, but the cool air stung her diaper rash. "I am not going to clean your skin with these baby wipes." Rachel pulled a wipe from the container and gently wiped the blonde's skin clean, "Can you put your legs together and raise them for me?" 

Quinn hesistated but did as she was told. Rachel gasped quietly as the red, angry skin of the blonde's bottom was revealed. "Quinn, no wonder your mother has been urging you to use baby powder." Rachel clean the blonde's skin as gently as she could, "Please keep your legs up for a bit longer." 

Rachel reached for the cream she had foind in the closet. She opened the tub and lathered a generous amount onto the blonde's bottom hoping that Quinn might find some relief. "How does that feel?" 

"It stings a little." Quinn answered. 

"If you treat your rash the right way every day it should subside in a week or two." Rachel answered, "I am now going to pull your current diaper out from under you." 

Rachel pulled the wet diaper out from under Quinn's body and pushed it to the side, "I will now place the new diaper under you. Please raise your hips for me." The blonde raised her hips and Rachel slid the fresh diaper underneath the girl. "Thank you. I will not sprinkle some baby powder in your new diaper." 

Quinn groaned but Rachel reached for the bottle anyway, "No amount of groaning will get you out of this, your rash is terrible. It is probably because you have not been taking care of your skin correctly in the first place." 

Rachel sprinkled a generous amount of baby poweder in Quinn's diaper as well as on the blonde's skin before placing the bottle back on the ground beside the girl. "I will not fasten the tabs of your new diaper. " 

Rachel leaned forward and pulled the front of the diaper up to meet Quinn's stomach. She pulled the tabs from behind and carefully fastened each one securely in place making sure they were tight enough to keep the diaper on. "And we are all done. See? It wasn't that bad." 

"No, it wasn't." The blonde sat up and wiggled in her diaper for a moment checking to see how comfortable it was. She hated to admit it but if felt better than when she changed herself, "It's actually better than when I do it myself." Quinn admitted out loud. 

"Maybe you should let me change you more often then." Rachel said with a bright smile on her face. 

"I'll think about it." Quinn answered.


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn and Rachel had migrated back to the blonde's bed. The old sit-coms were on the tv again and the laugh tracks filled the silence. However, this time the silence was not awkward. 

Rachel sat on the bed with her back resting against the headboard, her legs stretched out in front of her. Quinn was curled up next to her with her head laying on the brunette's lap. Rachel slowly combed through Quinn's hair with her fingers. 

Quinn turned on her back and looked up at the diva, "Rachel?" 

"Yes, Quinn." The brunette looked down at the blonde with a gentle smile. 

"Since I answered more of your questions, can I ask you a few more?" Quinn asked. 

"Of course, you may, what would you like to know." Rachel responded. 

"I was wondering why you started getting desperate. And how you discovered that you liked it." Quinn sat up from her spot in Rachel's lap and sat cross legged in front of the girl, "What made you want to keep doing it?" 

Rachel bit her bottom lip and thought about her response, "It's kind of complicated." 

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked. 

"It's more like a progressive story. Ever since I was a little girl I have been very very busy. From the age of three, I've had a busy schedule. Dance classes, voice lessons, acting class, self-defense. My fathers wanted me to be a well-rounded pupil. I didn't get very many breaks during the day as I was traveling from one activity to another. As well as keeping up with school and extracurriculars as I got older. When I was about thirteen I began to get interested in fitness. I'm sure you know from your time on the cheerios that it is very important to stay hydrated when you are very active. I tried to drink about eight glasses of water every day, but usually only got through about seven. But even so, with all the running around I did I was constantly in need of the restroom, almost every two hours I would need a bathroom break. 

For a long time I would just try to use the restroom whenever I needed to, but as time went on and I got into high school I had less and less time and therefore had to hold it longer and longer. At first, it was difficult to hold it because I couldn't concentrate on anything else but my urgency. However, the more I did it, the better I got. And soon it went from something I had to do, to something I enjoyed doing. I would push myself further and further to see how long I could hold it. And now I can hold it all day. And on the days that I really want to challenge myself I drink a gallon before noon rather than just the seven cups. I had to stop holding a few times when I started that, but now I am usually okay. I don't do it every day because it can have some adverse effects on your bladder if you are constantly putting it through that much stress. But I do it quite often. Almost three or four times a week." 

"Somehow I am not surprised by that story at all." Quinn chuckled, "Have you ever had an accident? Like a real one?" 

"Uh, yes, I have. I've had a few actually. It wasn't easy training myself to hold for this long." Rachel admitted. 

"Can I hear about them?" The blonde asked quietly. 

"I suppose I can tell you about a few of them. Maybe just one for now." Rachel cleared her throat and began her story, "When I first began to attempt to hold after drinking a gallon of water it was very difficult. The first attempt I completely aborted because I didn't even get through the whole gallon before I was nearly about to wet myself. About a month after I began trying I had come very close to succeeding. I would drink the entire gallon before noon and at about two pm I would have to go. I just could not hold it any longer. 

Finally, I just decided that I needed to commit to my plan and just hold it, no giving up. It was a school day, which made it even more difficult, but once I decide something there is no going back. I drank the gallon and went on with my school day. At about one pm my bladder was comfortably full. I wasn't squirming, I just knew that I needed to go. At two pm I began to squirm a little. I crossed my legs in class and continued on. By three pm I needed to go. Badly. When the bell rang at 3:30 I made my way to my locker and gathered my things. I had to go so bad I could barely stand still, but since I was in a crowded school hallway I had to stand still. I clenched my muscles as hard at I could and began walking toward the parking lot. 

On the way out of school I pass two bathrooms, I really considered using one of them as I didn't want to have an accident in my car. But, I had set a goal and intended to reach it. I wanted to hold for as long as possible. 

I finally reached my car and I fumbled with my keys as I stood squirming in the parking lot. As soon as I sat down I let out a sigh of relief. I had at least made it to my car so if anything happened no one would see. But I really did not want to clean up a mess in my car. So I pressed my thighs together as hard as I could and began my drive home. 

Thankfully, there was no construction or potholes on my way home. That would have been a disaster, however, there was some traffic. The drive, as you know, is not very long, but on Sunset Boulevard there is always a back up due to all of the blue collar drivers trying to make their way home. I sat in traffic for a few minutes bouncing in my seat. I was only inching forward and the pressure on my bladder was extreme. I could barely contain myself so I shoved a hand between my legs and that helped a little bit. 

After an unbearable five minutes, I finally made my right turn and continued my drive home. After Sunset I only had a two-minute drive home and I made it with no event. 

I was finally home but I had the task of getting out of the car, walking to the front door, and making it to the bathroom in my room. Which was on the second floor. I opened the door and moved to step out of my car but as soon as my legs parted I leaked. I quickly pulled my leg back in the car and slammed my fingers against my pee hole as hard as I could and thankfully that stopped the leaked. 

But now I knew that I was on the verge of losing this fight. I decided to leave my backpack and just focus on making it to my destination. All I had to do was make it to my door without holding myself and without leaking. It seemed impossible if I couldn't even get out of the car. But I was determined so I braced myself and swung both legs out of the car. It was already a much better start. No leaks. 

I stood from the driver's seat, pulled my hand from between my legs, and tried to walk as normal as I could to the front door. My neighbors can be quite nosey and I could not want them reporting to my fathers that I was behaving oddly. Not that they would believe them, but I'd rather avoid the topic altogether. 

Halfway there I had to stop and press my thighs together but I made it to the front door without losing any pee at all. I was so excited I was actually going to do this. I went to open the door and then realized that I had forgotten my keys in my car! This sent my bladder into overdrive. I had to wiggle and squirm to keep myself from wetting myself right there. But I took a chance and ran back to my car to grab my keys. Along the way I did leak. I felt my panties grow very damp, but nothing ran down my leg. So I was in the clear. 

I quickly unlocked the door and slammed it behind me. As soon as I was inside another leak dampened my panties. I knew that I might not make it. But I was so close. I had to do this. Rather than try and get myself under control I made a run for it. I ran up the stairs toward my bedroom. The entire way I was leaking, every few steps another spurt of pee made its way into my panties. By now it was leaking down my legs and into my socks. I had already lost but I didn't care, I had to at least try. 

I made it to my room and ran to my bathroom and as soon as I saw my toilet I completely wet myself. I went from leak to stream. My pee went down my legs into my socks and shoes and made a huge puddle on the floor. I must have peed for at least a minute, probably more. I could have sat on the toilet before I had finished, but to be honest it felt so good to just wet myself. So that's one of my stories." 

Quinn sat in front of Quinn, jaw dropped and eyes wide. Then she smiled to herself, "You know, Rachel, I used to really hate how you talk so much. But I really think it's starting to grow on me." 

"I'm glad to hear that. Not everyone appreciates my detailed storytelling." The diva replied. 

"Is there any chance of you telling another one today?" Quinn asked, hopeful. 

"Maybe another day. Right now, I'd really like to hear a story from you." Rachel said. 

"From me? About what?" Quinn asked, puzzled by the brunette's request. 

"I'd like to hear about the first time you were in diapers." Rachel requested, "And try not to spare any details."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for all of the positive comments and kudos on this work! It means so much to me. Anyway, I wasn't really sure what everyone would think about this chapter. So tell me what you think.

"My first time in a diaper? You're serious?" Quinn asked. She couldn't believe that's what Rachel wanted to hear about. It wasn't exactly a pleasant story. She was forced into them and she wasn't happy about the sudden change either. "It wasn't exactly a pleasant experience." 

"Quinn, if you feel that this may be triggering please tell me. I do not want you to do something you're uncomfortable with." Rachel assured the blonde. 

"It's not that. I just thought you wanted to hear the same kind of story you told me." Quinn responded. 

"No. We're supposed to be getting to know one another. Remember? The assignment. I would just like to know a little bit more about how you feel about the diapers." Rachel explained. 

"Alright. I'm not really sure where to start. My memories after the accident are a little fuzzy. I remember being in the hospital. But I don't remember much because I was on so many meds. Apparently, I would have been in a lot of pain. Judging by the scars I have that's probably accurate. Anyway, the first full memory I have related to diapers was about a week before I was discharged. I had a catheter in but I thought it was only because I had to lay in bed so much. They didn't want me to get up unless I absolutely had to. And I was still learning how to get in and out of my chair. 

The doctors came into my room and told me that I would be able to go home within the next week. But they also broke the new that I was incontinent. They told me that I would have to choose between wearing adult diapers or a catheter for the rest of my life. I didn't really know how to respond and I must have looked like I was in shock because they left the room after they told me to think about it. 

I chose the catheter at first. But the thing about it was I couldn't really feel much of my lower abdomen at the time. Even though they showed me how to put it in and take it out and clean it when I was home I struggled. The first few days I did it myself. It took forever. It was so time-consuming that I actually did consider switching to diapers. But me being the stubborn girl I am I chose to stick with it and hoped that it would get easier. But it never did. 

After a month of struggling with the catheter, I finally went to my mom and asked her if I could switch to diapers. It was a very awkward conversation. I told her that the catheter was just too difficult for me to do on a daily basis and she asked me if I needed help. I said that I didn't want to be dependent on something that would require me to need help from others. I wanted to be as independent as possible. So she agreed that we should switch over to the diapers. She called the insurance company the next day to see how much they would cover but they didn't cover anything. So she told me to look online and see what kind I wanted and she would buy them. 

I searched for hours but I wasn't sure what kind I wanted. I found so many things. I found communities of people who wanted to wear diapers and I wondered why anyone would want to live like this. I found people who acted like children while they wore diapers. I found people who just wanted to act like children. It was strange but I guess that's another story. The point is I was looking for what kind of diapers to get. What would be the least embarrassing? Cause the lease accidents. I saw many brands but they were all so ugly and boring. I found this brand Bambinos and they had the boring diapers. But they also had ones with cute print on them. And I liked that. So I looked for more like them. I found a few brands but they were marketed toward adult babies and littles and I'm not even an adult and I figured I had ventured somewhere I shouldn't have. So I just went back the bambinos and told my mom that those were the ones I wanted. I picked the ones with the teddy bears obviously. 

When the box came in I was excited but I was also dreading it. I was happy to finally be getting rid of the catheter but I didn't want to welcome diapers into my life either. My mom had left the box in the guest room for me. That's where I was staying since it was on the ground floor and I couldn't walk up the stairs because of the chair. I wheeled to the guest room and there it was. Just sitting on my bed. There was a box opening laying next to it so I opened it and pulled a few of them out. They were not what I expected. They looked just like baby diapers but bigger. I looked down at them and wondered how I was going to get them on by myself. I couldn't' stand. I could barely move my hips. But I had to try. So I took two, just in case, and I wheeled to the bathroom. 

I thought I would try to find the easiest way to do it. So I moved myself into the tub because I had a stool I would sit on. It was pretty sturdy so I figured I would be okay. I very carefully took off my pants and laid them over the edge of the tub. So I was sitting there half naked with a catheter still in me and a diaper in my hand. At this point, I was ready to just give up and yell for my mom to come help me but I needed to try. 

The first thing I did was very carefully take out the catheter the bag was attached to my chair so I just threw the tube over there with it until later. I opened the diaper and then just stared at it. I had no idea how I was going to get this thing under my butt. First I just tried a bunch of angles to see if I could moved somehow to get it under me. The first few did not work. I finally got somewhere when I leaned over and started slowly inching the diaper under me. I could just barely move my hips up enough to get it under my body and when it was fully under me I had to very very slowly pull it up behind me. In hindsight, I should have just asked my mom. But I was already this far. 

I pulled the front up and secured the tabs and it was on. Putting my clothes back on was easy but once they were on the diaper felt really weird under my clothes. I felt like I was doing something I wasn't supposed to do. I got back in my chair and god rid of the catheter and the bag and I wheeled out of the bathroom. Within a few minutes of having it on it already felt a little wet and I had no idea how I was going to get through a whole day wearing this thing. 

After the first hour, I felt disgusting sitting in my own pee. But there was nothing I could do. If I took it off I would wet myself. The longer I wore it the worse I felt. But I pretty much just accepted it. But that's the first time I ever wore a diaper." 

"Thank you for telling me that story, Quinn. May I ask you a few questions?" Rachel asked quietly. 

"Uh, sure." The blonde answered. 

"How do you feel about your diapers now?" Rachel asked gently.

"I don't hate them, but I don't like them," Quinn said with a shrug. 

"Is there anything that makes you hate them in particular?" The diva pressed on. 

"I don't know how to explain it in words exactly. But I feel like I can't control a very important part of my body. And it makes me feel like a child. But not in a good way. And it's confusing because in a way I kind of like it, but I also hate it because I don't want to feel like a child because I feel guilty about feeling that way. But I do because it makes me feel better about wearing the diapers and because my childhood was so awful it's kind of comforting to actually feel like a child again. I don't know. I'm rambling. You gave me your disease, berry." 

The diva chuckled and scooted toward Quinn on the bed. "I did not. Rambling is not contagious. But I think I understand how you feel. And if you're open to it, if you trust me, I'd like to try something with you. It might help you a little bit." 

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked. 

"Have you ever heard of therapeutic age play?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm sorry to say that this is just a lot of filler. But there will be more to come very soon.

"No." Quinn stared at Rachel blankly, "It sounds like some creepy ritual though. I'm not sure that I really want to know what it is."

"I assure you Quinn, it is quite normal. Inf fact, it has multiple benefits in your case. Age regression is a practice that some mental health experts recommend to patients who have suffered childhood trauma. As of right now you have suffered far more emotional trauma than anyone should ever have to go through in their entire lives. You could really benefit from the practice." Rachel looked at Quinn with a bright smile on her face but the blonde continued to stare at the brunette.

"So...what exactly is it?" Quinn asked.

"It is the regressed of your psychological age. For instance, you are seventeen mentally and physically. To achieve a state of emotional security you might regress to the age of two or three. To do this you might act like a toddler. This may be achieved by activities such as using pacifiers, wearing diapers, using sippy cups and or bottles, etc. Does that make sense?"

"So, you want me to act like a two-year-old...to help me cope with childhood trauma?" Quinn clarified.

"Yes. I don't want to assume anything, but seeing your relationship with your parents and your current state it appears that this may be perfect for you." Rachel continued.

"First of all-okay there's not denying that my parents have never been very good at parenting. Especially my father. But, I'm not sure if I am okay with this. It's all very...weird." The blonde wrapped her arms around herself and looked away from Rachel.

"I completely understand. If you are not comfortable with this practice I will not push you into it. It was just a thought. But I really do think that i might help you. If you ever change your mind just let me know."

...

Quinn thought about Rachel's suggestion. She thought about it every time she and Rachel practiced their duet. She thought about it even after the assignment was completed.

The two girls continued to spend time together long after their required time limit. Quinn didn't want to admit it, but she enjoyed Rachel's company.

The diva had made a habit of spending the night at the Fabray residence up to three times a week. Judy allowed Rachel to stay over frequently because Quinn was always so much happier when Rachel was around. However, Quinn knew that if her mother ever discovered what the girls actually did together Judy would never let Rachel within 500 feet of the home again. And Quinn would be disowned for a second time. But luckily for the blonde, her mother only cared about the fact that Quinn was happy.

On this particular Friday night Rachel and Quinn were just ending their normal activities. "Have I ever told you how good you are at that?" The blonde sighed as she relaxed on the bed.

"Many times, but you can continue to tell me. I do not get tired of hear it. And please do not spare any details." Rachel kneeled on the bed in front of the blonde and waited to hear her praise.

"Rachel Berry, you are so incredibly talented at fingering my pussy. Thank you so much for making me cum so many times in a row. Again." Quinn gushed.

"You are welcome, Quinn. I always enjoy sitting on your face. And I love to grind on your leg. And your fingers are so incredibly talented, every time you rub my clitoris I can blarely hold back my orgasm." Rachel leaned forward and gave the blonde one last kiss on the lips before sliding off the bed. "I am going to go get cleaned up and get everyting ready for you. Just relax and I'll call you when everything is ready."

"Okay," The blonde hummed as she relaxed further into the bed.

Rachel pressed a kiss to the blonde's forehead one last time before making her way to the bathroom.

As soon as Rachel left the room the blonde's thoughts began racing again. Rachel was so perfect. She made her feel so safe and loved and wanted and normal. The diva had never said anything about Quinn's problem. if her diaper leaked the brunette was there to comfort Quinn and quickly change her before anymore damage was done. When Quinn had an accident in bed during one of their sleep overs Rachel just ran a bath for Quinn and changed the sheets before the blonde got out. Rachel even got Quinn's mother to invest in a rubber mattress cover to prevent any permenant damage to the blonde's bed. It seemed that no matter what happened Rachel knew exactly how to handle it. And that was exactly what Quinn needed right now.

Quinn could hear Rachel humming in the bathroom as she ran a bath for the blonde. Every Friday Rachel would sleep over at Quinn's house. They would usually have sex, then immediately afterwards Rachel would prepare a bubble bath for Quinn. Rachel would strip the bed wile Quinn was in the bath, then wipe down the rubber sheet and put a fresh set of sheets on. She would gather Quinn's diaper supplies and set them on the bed. Then the diva would join Quinn in the bath, possibly have sex again, then take a hot shower. Finally, when they were done showering Rachel would put a fresh diaper on Quinn and they would spend the rest of the night watching classic tv shows.

As Quinn waited for Rachel to call her the blonde thought about their current situation. What was Rachel....were they dating? Not really. But they were having sex. And Rachel had become a very important part of Rachel's life. It was confusing but the blonde knew that she needed this with Rachel right now. "Quinn! I'm ready for you!"

Quinn jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom. "Alright, your bath is all ready. I gave you the milky bath today because I know you've been really stressed out this week. So you just lay down in the tub and I'll take care of everything."

The blonde climbed into the tub and sank into the warm water. "Mmmm, thanks Rach." Quinn hummed.

"Of course. I'll be right back, okay? Do you need anything else before I go?" Rachel asked one last time.

"No, you've done more than enough." Quinn reassured the brunette.

"That was not what I asked you. But, I will let it go for now." Rachel pulled Quinn's robe off the back of the bathroom door and tied it around her waist, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Rachel walked out of the room and Quinn was left alone again.  Quinn sunk into the water and closed her eyes. The baths had been a life saver.  In the few months that Rachel had been forcing Quinn to take a weekly bath, the blonde's diaper rash had completely healed.  Her skin no longer stung every time she moved. SHe also just loved being pampered.  Whenever Rachel was around Quinn rarely had to life a finger.  The brunette didn't want Quinn to ever struggle again.  And Quinn enjoyed that.  But she still couldn't get Rachel's suggestion out of her mind.  What they had was amazing, but would the blonde be missing out if she never gave it a chance?

"Alright everything is all set up in there.  Now let's get you out of this bath, shall we?"  Rachel held out a hand for Quinn to hold and helped the blonde stand from the water.  Once the girl was upright Rachel pulled a towel off the hook from next to the shower and held it out for Quinn to step into.  "I'll get the shower started and maybe after your shower we can watch a movie rather than watch those reruns over and over again."  

Quinn stepped off to the side and waited for Rachel to test the water. "Okay, but can we watch a cute musical.  I can't take another serious one today."  

"Of course we can.  I love all musicals, Quinn."  Rachel pulled off her robe and pulled back the curtain, "I'll think about it.  The water is perfect,"  Rachel stepped inside the shower and held out a hand for Quinn to hold.  Quinn took her hand and slowly stepped into the shower.  Of course the water was literally perfect.  "Alright, let's get you all cleaned up."  Rachel went through the normal routine: shampoo, condition, body wash, let Quinn shave herself, wash out conditioner.  

Rachel quickly washed up and turned off the shower, stepping out to assist Quinn once again.  The blonde stepped into the towel she was offered and stood to the side as she waited for Rachel once more.  It was a strange feeling to always have to wait for someone.  Not that Quinn had to wait for her.  She wanted to wait for her.  She needed the guidance.  

"Okay.  I've got it.  We can watch Mary Poppins.  I get Julie Andrews and you get to watch something far less serious.  Let's just dry your hair and get you changed and then I'll find it."  Rachel quickly dried off and wrapped the robe around her body once again before grabbing another towel from the closet and twoel drying Quinn's hair.  

The two girls then moved back to the bedroom when the bed was made up and a clean diaper was laid out on the bed.  The blonde climbed on the bed and threw the towel to the floor as she laid herself on top of the open diaper.  Rachel quickly applied baby poweder to Quinn's skin and tightly taped the diaper around Quinn's body.  "Would you like a shirt today?"  Rachel asked, but the blonde shook her head no.  She enjoyed being naked, especially around Rachel.  

"Okay, then I'll just find the movie and then we can settle in for the night."  Rachel turned to fetch the remotes from Quinn's desk but was quickly stopped by Quinn's voice.  

"Rachel?"  

"Yes, Quinn?"  The diva turned to face the blonde.  

"I'm a little confused by a few things."  Quinn mumbled.  

"Like what?" Rachel sat on the edge of the bed in front of Quinn.  

"Why are you taking care of me?  You don't have to do all of this."  The blonde said gesturing to the room.  

"Do you enjoy when I take care of you?"  Rachel asked.  

"Yes, but-"

"Then I have to take care of you.  Is anything else on your mind.  I know that's not what you're really thinking."  Rachel pushed.

"I can't stop thinking about what you said.  About-age play?  I think I want to do it.  But only sometimes.  Not all the time.  Like maybe just once.  Or maybe I-"  

"Quinn."  Rachel gently caressed the blonde's cheek, "Don't worry about a thing.  I will take care of everything.  I'll just take a quick trip to the store and when I come back we can do whatever your little heart desires."  

"Rachel, no you don't have to-"  Quinn tried again, but the diva was already puting her clothes on, "Rachel please don't spend any money on me.  I don't even know if I'll like it.  What are even going to get?"  

"You'll see.  I'm not just buying you thing.  I need a little time to myself to think about what would be best for you.  When I come back I will have everything figured out."  Rachel placed a quick kiss to the blonde's forehead, grabbed her keys off the desk and walked out the door.  

The blonde stared after her for a long while, hoping that she would come back.  But she knew she was gone. And all she could think was, "What did I just get myself into..."  


	9. Chapter 9

Quinn sat in bed watching the movie Rachel had put on for her. It was oddly comforting to know that the brunette wanted to take care of her. It was a little much, but still pleasant. 

After a while the blonde got a little cold so she lay back in bed and pulled the comforter up to her chin. She wished Rachel was here to tuck her in but just having something over her was good enough for now. 

Halfway through the movie Quinn was beginning to get a little antsy. What was Rachel doing? Why was this taking so long? She didn't want the girl to spend money on her and she definitely didn't want to spend the entire night alone. This was their night. She just wanted to cuddle and watch a movie. That was more than enough for her. Maybe this was a mistake...

After another half hour the movie was almost over and Rachel still wasn't back. The blonde was starting to get worried. What if Rachel wasn't coming back? She wouldn't do that. Quinn picked up her phone to call the diva when her bedroom door opened, "Sorry, Quinn. It took forever to find a store with the proper supplies at this hour." 

Rachel walked into the room with four full bags and Quinn gawked at the brunette, "Rachel did you just buy all of that? You have to take it back." 

"Nonsense! If we are going do this we are going to do it right. Don't worry. I have adequate funds. Now, I want to show you all of the fun things I purchased for you." Rachel climbed into the bed and set the bags at the end of the bed. 

"First I got you a baby blanket. Well I actually got two. I will switch them out every week. I'll sleep with one and you will sleep with one this way every night we will have an item with each other's scent." Rachel tossed the blankets on the bed and pulled out the next item, "I bought you a few sippy cups. I don't know what age you will be but no matter what sippy cups are always fun for little ones. I also got you some cute baby wipes instead of the boring ones you have in the bathroom. Don't worry they are hypoallergenic so you won't get that nasty rash back. Some stuffed animals, cute pajamas, a few baby bottles in case you ever want to be very little, a few baby toys, some candy. Oh! I bought you a few stuffed animals. I bought a giraffe and a lion. The giraffe was yellow and I know that's your favorite color and you just remind me of a little lion cub. So I thought that was appropriate. I also got some crayons and markers and a few coloring books for you. Of course all of this is just to start. If you like it I will get you more little things." Rachel looked up at Quinn with a bright smile and gestured to all of the items laying in the bed, "So what do you think?" 

"I-well this is just a lot to take in. I'm not really sure what to do with all of this." Quinn looked at all of the things on the bed and back to Rachel. She looked so pleased with herself. But Quinn was still confused. "I'm not sure how this is supposed to make me feel," the blonde admitted. 

"Well, every little space is special. There's no right way to regress in age. And I can't force you to do it. All that matters is that you feel safe and happy. And it may take some time to fully regress and that's okay. These things may help though." Rachel explained. 

"Okay." Quinn nodded her hand in understanding. 

"Is there anything you'd like to try tonight?" Rachel asked. 

"Maybe-the sippy cups. I like the stuffed animals. And the blankets too. I think I just want to watch another movie and think about it." Quinn replied. 

"Okay. I'll go wash them for you. Is there anything you'd like to drink?" The diva grabbed the pack of sippy cups off the bed and ripped one of them out of the packaging. 

"Water is fine." Quinn answered. 

"Alright, one cup of water coming right up." Rachel chirped before climbing out of bed and disappearing down the hall. 

Quinn continued to look at the pile of stuff in front of her. It felt strange to have things from her childhood splayed out in front of her, but it was also comforting. She always felt that she could never go back to that time in her life. Mostly because it was unpleasant and she had a lot of negative memories attached to those things. Like her father ripping the head off her favorite stuffed bunny. Or her mother throwing away all of her pinkies when she was three. But Rachel was giving them back to her so willingly. 

Quinn picked up the stuffed lion and smiled down at it. It wasn't her stuffed bunny, but she could have a new favorite stuffed animal. And even though she wasn't three anymore she was starting to believe that it was okay to feel like she was sometimes. 

Rachel came back with the sippy cup and handed it to Quinn, "There you are, Quinn. I see you like your lion." 

The blonde smiled and shook her head confirming that she did like it. 

"Do you have a name for your little lion?" Rachel asked as she climbed under the covers with the blonde. 

"Charlie." Quinn answered. 

"Charlie is a lovely name for a little lion." Rachel said happily, "Is there anything else you'd like before we watch another movie." 

"Um...can I have some candy?" Quinn softly. 

"Of course, Quinn! What would you like? Gummy worms, sour patch kids, or a sucker?" 

"Gummy worms." 

Rachel grabbed the pack of gummy worms and opened it for the blonde, "Here you go, don't eat too fast. We wouldn't want you to get a belly ache. Now what would you like to watch a big girl movie or a little girl movie?" 

"Little." 

"Do you want to pick the movie?" Rachel asked.

Quinn shocked her head no and Rachel smiled as she reached for the remote, "All right. I'll find the perfect movie for you, Quinine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for the hiatus. I just graduated college last semester and it was a tough end to the year. But I have a lot of free time now which means tons of time for this story. I'm so glad so many people have showed such a great interest in it. I know this chapter was short but I didn't want to do too much plot wise because I really want to hear what you all want to see happen in the future. So give me all of your idea and I'll try to make as many of them happen as possible!


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a month since Rachel had bought Quinn all of her little things and the blonde was beginning to feel very comfortable with them. She had to hide some of them from her mother but she wasn't ashamed of them anymore. She slept with her baby blanket every night and even though t didn't smell like Rachel she still loved it. She named her giraffe George and he sat at the food of her bed every night but she always slept with Charlie.

Quinn was very excited for this Friday. She and Rachel had been spending even more time together this week. They at lunch together every day and Quinn stayed with Rachel after school while she practiced for glee club. But the blonde wanted to spend as much time with the diva as possible because she couldn't remember a time she had been happier than she was now. Rachel was paying so much attention to her. So much that they discovered that Quinn actually did have some control over her bladder. Not much, but but they decided to see if it would improve by exercising her kegel muscles. The doctors only told her that she as incontinent, however they never gave her a real cause. She had been able to get her legs back so why wouldn't she be able to get control of her bladder as well. If she didn't try she would never know. Since their discovery Quinn had only been wearing goodnites. Her leaks were less severe than they had been since she discovered she could somewhat control her bladder. Rather than consistently leaking she would leak a few times every hour. After a month of practicing her kegel exercises she should hold her own urine for about a half hour before her muscles got tired and started leaking. And even her bladder would not entirely empty. But she enjoyed pushed thing contents of her bladder into her diaper being able to mostly wet by choice was exciting for her. And she got to be changed by Rachel.

"Are you ready to go home, sweetie?" Rachel asked as she gathered her sheet music.

"Mhmm," Quinn hummed from her seat.

"Are you wet?" Rachel asked the blonde.

"A little bit. I can wait till we get home to change." Quinn answered.

"Okay, let's go home," Rachel pulled on her backpack and held out her hand for Quinn. The blonde took her hand and allowed Rachel to lead her back to the car. The girls had gotten into the habit of driving to and from school together. Rachel usually drove since Quinn hated driving for obvious reasons. (She had almost died in a car crash.)

"What would you like to do today, Quinn?" Rachel started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"I don't know. I'm kind of hungry." Quinn answered.

"I can make you a few snacks and we can watch a few movies." The diva offered.

"Okay. But I want to try something." Quinn said.

"What would you like to try?"

"I want to see how much progress I've made." Quinn continued, "With um-holding."

"Oh! Okay. What did you have in mind?" Rachel exclaimed.

"I don't want to change into a big diaper when we get home. I want to try to keep a goodnite dry." Quinn announced.

"Okay, we can do that. Just promise me you won't be disappointed if it doesn't go the way you want it to." Rachel warned.

"I'll try."

 

...

 

Rachel made Quinn go to the bathroom before putting a fresh goodnite on her and the two girls settled on the bed. "All right, I'm going to time how long you can hold. I'd like to document your progress if that is okay with you?"

"That's fine."

"And it's perfectly okay if you leak, Quinn, as long as you don't empty your bladder we will keep the timer going." Rachel explained.

"Okay."

"Okay! I'm going to go make your snacks. Juice or water today?" Rachel asked.

"Water." Quinn answered.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Rachel pressed a kiss to Quinn forehead and hopped off the bed to go make Quinn's snacks.

The diva came back ten minutes later and Quinn still had not leaked.  She was very proud of herself.  

Rachel turned on a movie for Quinn and the blonde sat with Charlie in her lap happily watching her movie and eating her snacks.  

Twenty minutes into the movie Quinn felt a gentle pressure between her legs followed by a short squirt of pee.  She quickly clenched her muscles hoping that nothing would follow, which it didn't.  It was only one squirt it didn't count.  She had been controlling her bladder for a half hour with only one leak.  It was great progress for her and she was proud of herself.  But she wanted to push herself and see how long she could go.  

Ten minutes later another squirt soaked her diaper and the blonde was beginning to get a little nervous.  She wanted to hold her pee.  She wanted to feel at least a little pressure in her bladder the way Rachel did.  But she may never get that.  It had only been a month of practicing and Rachel warned her not to get upset.  She hadn't leaked more than once in forty minutes.  This was great progress.  

"Is everything okay, sweetie?"  Rachel pushed a piece of hair behind Quinn's ear and the blonde shook hear head yes.  

"I'm fine."  

...

 

 

Quinn had been in control of her bladder for an hour and a half, in that time she had leaked four times.  FOUR TIMES.  She was so proud of herself.  She was nearly dry, her diaper was only damp and the movie was almost over.  It was an amazing feeling.  But she could feel her muscles getting tired and she was worried that she might have a full blown accident if she didn't go soon.  But she wanted to see how long she could go.  her curiosity was winning.  

Rachel was laying next to her with her back rested against the backboard of the bed.  Quinn could feel how stiff her body was.  She was trying so hard to keep control of her body but she could feel her muscles getting fatigued.  Her leaks were getting closer and closer together and she knew that soon they would be a steady stream.  But she had to hold on.  She had to hold on to the feeling of holding.  

"How are you doing, sweetie?"  Rachel asked looking up at Quinn, "You look a little uncomfortable."  

"I think I have to go to the bathroom."  It was a strange sentence.  She hadn't uttered those words in months.  

"Do you want to stop?"  Rachel sat up and looked Quinn over trying to gauge how badly the blonde had to go.  

"No, not yet."  I just want to try a little longer.  

Quinn sat for ten more minutes but she could feel herself leaking and she knew that she should go t the bathroom.  It was time to stop.  "I'm gonna go to the bathroom."  The blonde stood from her place on the bed and took a few steps toward the bathroom but moving from a sitting position to standing must have been too much for her tired muscles.  A large squirt of pee gushed into her diaper and the blonde pushed her hands between her legs and ran into the bathroom but it was too late, every step she took came a bigger gush of pee and before she got to the toilet a stream was already filling her diaper.  Quinn stood on the tile floor wetting herself.  She was peeing too fast for the goodnite to soak up and her urine rand down her legs soaking her socks and making a small puddle on the floor.  

Rachel ran into the bathroom to find Quinn standing in a puddle and the brunette gave the blonde a small smile.  But Quinn was disappointed in herself.  "I didn't make it," the blonde pouted.  

"But you did so well!"  Rachel held up her phone and showed it to Quinn, "Look you made it almost two hours!"  

The blonde knew it was an accomplishment but she still couldn't find it in herself to be proud.  "But I'm all wet.  And I didn't get to use the potty.  And I just wanted to-" 

"Shhh."  Rachel took a few steps forward and brushed Quinn's hair out of her face, "You did great, Quinnie.  Let's get you cleaned up."  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SP I hope you liked this! Rachel comforting Quinn will be coming in the next chapter along with more little Quinn. I'm still taking ideas for future chapters so keep them coming everyone!


	11. Chapter 11

Quinn let Rachel undress her and throw away the soiled diaper. She was a little embarrassed to be seen this way. Rachel had seen her naked before but Quinn had just had an accident. She was covered in her own urine and somehow that made her self conscious. It made her feel like a baby. "It's okay, Quinn. Everyone has accidents."  Rachel tried to comfort the girl.  

"I know."  Quinn sniffled, "But I wanted to go in the potty."  

"And you will!  You were so close, Quinnie.  You're still learning."  Rachel comforted the blonde.  "But since you had an accident we have to get you cleaned up now.  Okay?"  

"Okay."  Quinn waited while Rachel started the bath.  Quinn was beginning to love baths again now that she knew she wouldn't be sitting in a tub of her own urine as well.  It was nice to know she was actually getting clean.  

"Do you want bubbles today?"  Rachel asked pulling out the bottle of bubble bath from under the sink.  

"Yeah!"  Quinn bounced on her toes at the mention of bubble bath and Rachel giggled at the girl's excitement.  

"I knew that would put a smile on your face."  Rachel poured a little more than the recommended amount into the water and placed the bottle back under the sink, "Okay, Quinn you can sit in the bath now."  

The blonde climbed into the bath and relaxed into the water.  She already felt better as the warm water soothed her skin.  The bubbles helped too.  "Do you need anything else?"  Rachel asked and the blonde shook her head no.  "Okay, I'm going to clean up this puddle so we can keep your little feet clean and I'll be right back."

Rachel walked away and Quinn was left in the bathtub by herself.  The tub was quickly filling with bubbles as the faucet continued to pour water into the tub and Quinn reached out to play with some.  A few tiny bubbles floated into the air and she giggled as she watched them float and eventually pop.  The blonde cupped a pile of bubbles in her hand and rubbed them on her face and gave herself a bubble beard.  She liked the way they tickled her face and she giggled at herself knowing she looked silly.  

"All right, Quinn.  Everything is all cleaned up."  Rachel kneeled next to the tub and giggled at the girl, "Did you give yourself a beard?"  Rachel asked the blonde.  Quinn nodded her head with a bright smile on her face, "Well it looks absolutely lovely."  

"Thank you."  Quinn hummed happily.  

"Do you want to play with the bubbles a while longer before we clean you up?"  Rachel asked. 

"Yeah!"  Quinn squealed.  

"Okay," the brunette cupped a pile of bubbles in her hands and set them on top of Quinn's head, "I'll give you a bubble crown."  The diva bunched some bubbles around Quinn's body, "And a bubble throne.  What will you do with your new bubble power Princess Quinn?"  

"I wanna make a rule that there will be bubbles forever!  Everyone has to travel by bubble.  And everyone has to have a bubble house, and a bubble dog, and bubble food."  Quinn announced.  

"Do you have a bubble dog?"  Rachel asked the girl.  

"Mhmm."  

"Where is he?"  

Quinn gathered a pile of bubbles and did her best to shape them like a dog, however it really just looked like a mountain of bubbles, "He's right here!  His name is Buddy."

"He's very cute.  But it's time to get clean now," Rachel said.  

"Awwww."  The blonde whined. 

"I know, Quinnie.  But you don't want to stay dirty do you?"  Rachel asked tickling the blonde's belly. 

"Nooo," Quinn giggled. 

"Good," Rachel grabbed the washcloth from the edge of the tub and dipped it in the bath water before washing Quinn.  "First we wash your belly, and your sides.  And then we wash your chest.  Raise your arms for me please, and your smelly pits," Rachel washed Quinn's body until she had covered every inch of the girl's skin.  She made Quinn stand up so she could check for any diaper rash but Quinn was clean.  The brunette even shaved Quinn's legs and her bikini line before rinsing the blonde off and letting her step out of the tub.  "You're all clean!  How do you feel?"  Rachel asked as she wrapped a towel around the girl.  

"Much better."  Quinn said with a bright smile.  

"Good.  Now it's time for a fresh diaper.  But you have to wear a big diaper, okay?  I know you're doing very well but you don't have as much control when you're sleeping and you don't want to get all dirty again do you?" Rachel hated making the blonde put on her old diapers but she didn't want Quinn to get upset when she wet the bed. 

"Okay," the blonde pouted.  

"I'll give you a nice treat after we're done,"Rachel offered in an attempt to make the blonde smile, which worked of course, "Good girl, now go get a pillow and lay on the floor."  

Quinn ran out of the room and Rachel went to the closet to gather the materials for the diaper change.  She followed after Quinn and quickly changed the girl's diaper before tucking the blonde into bed.  "Okay, I promised you a treat.  What would you like, ice cream, a popsicle, orrr we can plan a trip to the zoo tomorrow to celebrate all your progress!"  

"Zoo, zoo, zoo!"  Quinn chanted.  

"Okay!  I'll take care of everything.  But you've got to go to sleep on time.  You've got a big day tomorrow."  

"I will!  I promise!"  Quinn squealed. 

"Good girl.  Now come give me some cuddles before we start the next movie."  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of you liked this chapter! It was kind of short. What other adventures would you like these two to go on? Do you want to see more of Rachel's perspective too or just keep it mostly Quinn's? And are there any little issues anyone would like Quinn and Rachel to explore. I know there tons of things littles struggle with and I'd be happy to represent some of them here. I really want to keep this story going for all of you but I'm honestly blanking on ideas.


	12. Chapter 12

Rachel woke up the next morning with Quinn wrapped around her. The blonde's arm had creeped up the bottom of her shirt to rest on her stomach and her head rested on the brunette's shoulder tucked under her chin. A sleepy smile crept onto Rachel's face as she enjoyed the moment. She lied waking up before Quinn, it was one of the only times the blonde was completely at peace. 

Rachel pulled the blonde closer and rubbed gentle circles on Quinn's back. It somehow comforted Rachel to comfort Quinn. It was strange but it felt right to take care f her. Rachel had always been a nurturing person but this was different. When she took care of Quinn she felt like she could somehow feel what the blonde felt. When Quinn was happy Rachel could feel that radiating through her body. When Quinn was sad she could feel the weight of Quinn's pain in her body. Whatever the blond felt she felt as well which only made her feel as though she had to be near the blonde at all times. She needed to know she was always okay. Always safe. Always happy. 

"Little Quinn..." Rachel whispered in the blonde's ear, "It's time to wake up." 

Rachel gently shook the girl beside her but all she received was a quiet moan. The diva chuckled and tried again, "Quinnie, don't you want to go to the zoo?" 

The blonde's eyes snapped open and she sat straight up in bed grinning down at Rachel. "I wanna go to the zoo! Zoo! Zoo! Zoo!" 

Rachel couldn't help but laugh at Quinn, "Okay, we have to get dressed first. And you need a diaper change before we go anywhere." 

"Nuh uh, no I don't," Quinn shook her head and pulled the blanket over her lap. 

"Oh yeah? Let me see then," Rachel gestured down to Quinn's lap. 

"No," the blonde folded her arms over her chest as she huffed ad the brunette. 

"Quinn, let me see if you're wet," Rachel said gently. 

"I'm not wet," Quinn insisted. 

"Then let me see." 

"Nooooo," the blonde whined. 

"Sweetie, why won't you let me check? I don't want you to get another rash," the diva tried but received no response. 

"Hmmm. Are you hungry?" The blonde shook her head no. 

"Do you want to keep your diaper on?" The blonde shook her head no. 

"If you don't tell me what you want I'm just going to-have to tickle it out of you!" Rachel lunged toward the blonde and tickled her sides resulting in happy squeals from the girl, "I'm going to tickle you until you tell me what's wrong, Quinn." 

"No! Stop!" Quinn giggled, "No, Mommy, no!" 

Rachel pulled her hands away and looked up at the blonde puzzled, "Mommy?" 

Quinn looked down at Rachel as though she had said something wrong, "Uh-I mean-" 

Rachel couldn't explain what she was feeling in the moment. One part of her wanted to pull the blonde close and place kisses on every part of Quinn's body she was so happy that Quinn had called her mommy. Rachel wanted to be the one to take care of Quinn as long as she would let her. She wanted to be the one to hold her, and cherish her, and love her. She wanted to watch her grow But another part wasn't sure if she had meant to say it. She wasn't sure if this was what Quinn wanted. And if it wasn't she would have to respect that. Quinn's well-being was the most important thing. "It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong. Do you want me to be your mommy?"

The blonde bit her bottom lip and looked away from the brunette, it was clear she didn't want to share the answer. "Quinn," Rachel moved closer to the blonde. She reached out and gently pulled Quinn's face back toward her forcing the blonde to meet the diva's gaze, "Do you want me to be your mommy?" 

"Y-yes. Is that-okay?" Quinn mumbled. 

"It is more than okay, sweetie. I would love to be your mommy. Come're," Rachel opened her arms and Quinn gently leaned into the brunette's chest. The diva pulled the girl close and stroked her hair as she smiled down at the blonde, "You're my little girl. I love you more than anything in the world and you never have to be embarrassed about calling me mommy, okay?" 

"Okay, Mommy." 

"Good girl. Now can Mommy check your diaper?" Rachel snuck in the question again. 

"Okay, Mommy." Quinn whispered. 

"Good girl." Rachel reached down and felt the diaper between Quinn's legs, "You're very wet, Quinnie." 

"I know, Mommy," Quinn answered quietly. 

"It's okay. We'll get you all cleaned up and in a nice dry diaper." Rachel climbed out of the bed and reached out her hand for Quinn to take, "Do you have to go potty before I change you?" The blonde shrugged as she took Rachel's hand, "Can you try to go in the potty for me?" 

"Mhmm." 

"Good girl, come with Mommy to the bathroom," Rachel said as she led the blonde toward the joint bathroom to Quinn's room. 

The diva unfastened the tabs on Quinn's diaper and disposed of it before asking the blonde to sit on the potty for her. "All right, Quinnie. Can you try to use the potty?" 

"Uh huh," the blonde answered before sitting on the toilet. 

Rachel waited a few moments but nothing happened. "Can you practice your muscle exercises?" 

Quinn nodded yes and opened her legs a little wider. The diva couldn't see the exercises Quinn was doing, but she knew the girl was tensing and relaxing her muscles. After a few seconds a weak stream of urning began to tinkle into the water below Quinn and Rachel squealed in delight. "You're doing it, Quinn. You're using the potty!" 

A bright smile spread across the blonde's face and she threw her hands in the air and cheered as she continued to empty her bladder, "I'm doing it!" 

The stream didn't last very long but it was great progress for the blonde. "I'm so proud of you, Quinnie!" 

The blonde beamed up at the blonde and Rachel placed a kiss to Quinn's forehead before moving to gather the supplies for a fresh diaper. The diva stood in front of the girl again and pulled out a baby wipe. "Time to stand up so I can get you all clean." 

Quinn did as she was told and Rachel wiped between the blonde's legs to clean up any pee that may have been left over from the potty and the diaper. "All clean," Rachel grabbed a goodnite and held it open for Quinn to step into. "Time for a new diaper." 

The blonde stepped into the diaper and Rachel slowly pulled it up Quinn's legs and over her butt pulling it up snug against her center. 

"Okay. You're all done! You went pee pee in the potty and it was so amazing! I think it's time to get dressed, get some breakfast and go to the zoo to celebrate all of your good work!" Rachel said with a bright smile. 

"Yay! Zoo! Let's go, Mommy! I don't want to miss any animals!" Quinn squealed before running back into her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried a different perspective this time. I think I like Rachel's POV as well. I'll try to go back and forth between both of them more often. I hope you all liked this chapter! I tried to include a few of your suggestions but I don't want to get to all of them too soon. I hope you are all excited to see what happens when they go to the zoo! I'd still love to hear any ideas anyone may come up with! I love all the ideas I've gotten so far and I'm so grateful for all of the readers who are still keeping up with the story and especially those who take the time to leave a comment and contribute to this story. Thank you everyone for being so amazing! I'll try to keep up with consistently updating this story.


	13. Chapter 13

Rachel made Quinn a breakfast of pancakes and eggs and ate a small fruit salad herself. After breakfast the diva made sure Quinn brushed her teeth and picked out some clothes for the blonde. She chose a cute blue babydoll dress and a black cardigan to go over the girl's shoulders. Rachel braided Quinn's hair into two pigtails and put on some cartoons for her to watch while she got ready herself. 

Rachel stayed at Quinn's house so often almost had a full wardrobe of her own. Rachel decided to wear a white dress with a navy cardigan to go over it. She wanted to look older. Not too old. It wasn't that Rachel wanted to look older for anyone else, she wanted to do it for herself. If she felt that she looked mature she felt that she would feel even more confident about being Quinn's Mommy. Especially in public. 

Rachel gently curled her hair and made sure her bangs weren't frizzy before walking back into the bedroom. Quinn sat in the middle of the bed with her legs crossed and her eyes glued to the TV. "Are you ready to go, Quinn?" 

"Yeah!" The blonde jumped off the bed and ran toward the door, "I'm so excited!" 

"Me too, Quinnie. Now you have to be a big girl while we walk out to the car, okay? We don't want your mom to find out about little Quinn," Rachel said to the blonde. 

"Okay, Mommy. I'm a big girl," Quinn responded. 

"Good girl. Let's go," Rachel led the way out of Quinn's room and down to the front door. Judy was sitting in the living room reading a book. She asked why they were so dressed up and Quinn explained they were going to spend the day at the zoo. The blonde's mother smiled wide and gave Quinn some money for food and whatever else she wanted to get before telling the girls to have a good time. 

As soon as the door closed behind her Quinn was bounding down the stairs of the front porch and jumping in front of Rachel's car. "Let's go!" The blonde squealed. 

Rachel took her time walking to the car just to watch how excited the blonde got for a few seconds longer. "Okay, Quinnie, I'm coming," Rachel unlocked the door and opened it for the blonde who quickly jumped in, "Put your seatbelt on." 

"Uhhhh," Quinn looked around and shrugged at the brunette, "I don't have one." 

"Yes you do, Quinn," Rachel bent over and pulled the seatbelt over the blonde's lap and buckled her in, "See, now you'll be safe." 

"Thank you, Mommy," Quinn thanked the diva. 

"You're very welcome, Quinn," Rachel responded before shutting the car door and walking to the driver's side. She started the car and put the zoo's address in her GPS before pulling away from the curb. Halfway through the drive Quinn got too excited and whacked her hand on the dashboard which resulted in Rachel having to kiss it better and hold the blonde's hand for the rest of the drive. Which, she did not mind at all. 

When they arrived the blonde was ready to run out of the car door but Rachel still had Quinn's hand and she quickly pulled the blonde back before she could make her way out of the car. "Okay Quinn, there are a few rules for today. Rule number one: you have to hold Mommy's hand at all times unless Mommy says so. Rule number two: if I ask you if you have to go potty you have to be honest with me so you don't have any accidents, okay? No holding practice today. Rule number 3: if you are wet you have to tell Mommy so you don't have any leaks. Can you follow those rules for me?" 

"Yes, Mommy, I'll be good," Quinn answered. 

"Good girl. Let's go to the zoo."

...

Quinn wanted to see every exhibit available to the public. She very loudly announced that she wanted to start with the Savannah exhibits which was fine with Rachel. She didn't care where they went.

They saw warthogs and zebras and rhinos. They even saw a few lions. Quinn got very excited when the alpha male roared and she mocked him with a small roar of her own. Rachel thought Quinn's was much more fierce than the lion's. 

After a few hours the girls took a break to eat and rest their feet. Rachel ate a veggie burger and Quinn got a hot dog. The blonde begged to get the refillable collectable cup and Rachel gave in. They filled it with soda and shared the beverage as they sat at the picnic table at the small park. "Are you having fun, Quinn?"

"Yeah!" The blonde shoved another bite of hot dog in her mouth and grinned at the diva. 

"Good, I am too. Are you excited to see the rest of the animals?"

"Yes!" Quinn squealed nodding her head up and down excited about tye rest of their visit. 

"What was your favorite so far?" Rachel asked taking a large gulp of soda. 

"The big fluffy lion," Quinn mumbled aroubd a full mouth of food. 

"Please don't talk with your mouth full, Quinn. I'm going to have to start giving you consequences if you can't swallow your food," Rachel warned. 

Quinn's eyes went wife at the threat and she quickly swallowed her food before speaking again, "The lions. Sorry Mo-I mean sorry," Quinn frowned. 

"It's alright, Quinn. I'm not angry with you," Rachel stood and moved toward the blonde caressing her cheek, "you've been very good today. Are you ready to move on to the next exhibit?"

"Yeah!" Quinn shot up from her seat and bounded back toward the trail a smiling Rachel followibg close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm sorry for my very long absence. But I am back! I know this little chapter doesn't make up for all the time I have been gone but I'm going to try to update a few times a week. To get you guys some longer chapters and more story. I hope you guys like this and as promised there will be more omo coming in the next few chapters!


End file.
